guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Droknar's Forge (explorable)
The area below is Deldrimor Arena, from TA. Kamer 23:55, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Finally got it to be consistent with things like Arborstone (explorable). Hope no one minds. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Zoning Oh my.. i hope they put up an npc at the beamer (like in the end of nightfall) instead of just letting people walk out to droknar.. someone just zoned out our team before two of them could get a weapon.. this sucks.. CopyKill 02:01, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I decided to redo the mission alone anyway. But, yeah they should fix that. TulipVorlax 03:04, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :: Now it just happened to me for the second time... dammit. next time i better think of what to get before i even start the damn mission!! =/ CopyKill 03:24, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::At least it's easy to find a group right now. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:26, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :This was a bug and has been fixed in the April 25 update. 404notfound 20:53, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Spoiler Why the spoiler warning? [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 11:10, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Cartographer? Does this count towards Cartographer? SarielV 12:38, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :It should. The area used is actually a converted version of the old team arena. If you had mapped the arena before they closed it; then it counted for cartographer, since it's reopened now (kind of) it should count towards cartographer. Ezekiel [Talk] 12:41, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::I explored this area completely with a character at 75%. The number did not change. It is possible that I only uncovered a percent of a percent, as prophacies is so big uncovering a small section is often irrelevent, but I thought I'd add my 2 cents. After all, I was paying attention. --Blackdog 23:18, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::This does count towards Cartographer. You get .1% from this area. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 14:34, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Dialog I have dialog for the NPCs you can click on already saved on Notepad, but don't know if I should add this as well. Breakfast Mc Ritual 15:38, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :You can put it here in talk. I'm not sure what to do with all of it but it'd be nice to have a copy around in case we do something. (oh, and because I think Reyna's response is great). Ezekiel [Talk] 15:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, it is an awful lot. Reyna's response was my favorite. Gosh, I need to get into the habit of signing. Breakfast Mc Ritual 16:07, 25 April 2008 (UTC) *'Aidan': I'd like to settle down one day, but for some reason I feel like our adventures might be the beginning of something bigger. *'Eve': The power released at the moment the Lich died was incredible. Such a force, it was amazing. *'Reyna': Remember all those times we were dying and I was the only one left standing but I used my signet on Alesia instead of you only to have her die while attempting to restore Lina's life? Yeah, good times. Good times. *'Dunham': I much prefer the cold to those stinking hot volcanoes, I think a mink-lined jacket would be a rather fetching way to stay warm. *'Claude': The Lich was most certainly undead, and yet I don't get the feeling he served Grenth. I guess it doesn't matter now. It is good he has been dealt with. *'Stefan': Do you think dropping your name will impress the ladies? I mean, being associated with a hero of your stature is pretty impressive, right? *'Little Thom': That Cappo woman is a pain in my backside. I don't know if I should kill her or marry her. *'Farrah Cappo': I said I would track him down, and by golly I did. Little Thom won't get away from me now! *'Old Mac': This is something else, huh? Saving the world. Wow! Just wow. Your mother must be so proud. *'Joe': *click* *click* *'Cheswick': Your are so cool, I want to be a hero just like you when I grow up. *'Oink': Oink! *'Orrian Historian McClain': As a historian and as a father, I thought it important that my son and I be here to witness this momentous event. Besides, Cheswick was practically rabid with excitement about seeing you again. Had I not brought him, I'm afraid he would have run off to come anyway. *'Symon the Scribe': I have accompanied His Majesty, King Adelbern, to document this auspicious occasion in accordance with my duties as royal scribe. Care to make a statement of posterity? *'Warmaster Tydus': These are exciting times we live in, aren't they. I'm glad I am still around to see them. *'Duke Barradin': The war with the Charr still rages in Ascalon. They are fierce warriors, but the Five Gods will protect us. We shall prevail. *'King Adelbern': Maybe now that you are finished with this nonsense, you can come to Ascalon and help deal with the filthy Charr infestation. *'Evennia': The White Mantle's power over Kryta will dwindle with the collapse of their high council, and Salma will be the next queen of Kryta. I dedicated my life to these very goals for such a long time that part of me wondered if I would ever see them accomplished. I now find myself at a crossroads. The Shining Blade still has much work to do, but I feel my place is at Salma's side. There are several worthy lieutenants who are more than capable of continuing the work of the Shining Blade. I leave the future of the Blade in their trusted hands. *'Salma': I shall return to Kryta, and lead it into a new age of peace and prosperity. I was frightened at first, but with your help I now realize this is both my birthright and my duty. For that I am in your debt. *'Shining Blade': Bartholos will make a serviceable leader to replace Evennia, but I would have preferred Livia. Not only is she easier to look at but there is a passion there I don't see in Bartholos. I feel Livia would do anything for Kryta, and I mean ANYTHING. *'Shining Blade': Evennia was a fearless leader, and she will be missed. However, I think the Shining Blade is in good hands with Bartholos. Besides, I'm certain Evennia won't be able to stay out of it completely. *'Watchman Arad': I found her! I can't believe it. And now she will be queen. I have offered to serve as Her Majesty's personal bodyguard. I would give my life for her and for Kryta. *'Brother Theophilus': I've always thought of Salma as a daughter. I couldn't be more proud. *'Shadow': You know, I had a feeling you were going to do something amazing when last we met in Ember Light Camp. You have not let me down. *'Firstwatch Sergio': With the White Mantle crumbling, it's time for Kryta to rebuild, and for Salma to lead us all into the future. I have agreed to lead the Lionguard and serve Her Majesty as a trusted advisor. Tih is the beginning of a new age for Kryta. *'Magi Malaquire': Her Majesty has asked me to join her court as council. I have much knowledge to impart and I am happy to do so. *'Cynn': We did some good burning together, didn't we? *'Mhenlo': The gods seem to smile down on you at every turn. You are clearly blessed by the five. *'Devona': I think my father would be pleased, you know? Watching from the Mists...proud that I am his daughter. *'Lina': If you ever need the protective services of a monk again, be sure to look me up. It has been an honor protecting you. *'Alesia': Maybe I should have pledged myself to Balthazar and become a warrior. Perhaps then you would not have left me behind. *'Orion': You've come a long way since that day we met in Wizard's Folly. I am proud to call you my friend. I don't blame you for taking Cynn; she is rather good at burning things. However, should you ever need another Elementalist, keep me in mind. "At least you didn't have to suffer through an embarrassing talk about your performance." BWAHAHAHAHAHA! --Gimmethegepgun 19:44, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Eh, wheres that quoted from?-- - (Talk/ ) 19:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Scroll up. 19:49, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::Thats my point, having glanced that over and used CTRL+F i don't see it :S-- - (Talk/ ) 19:51, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Alesia says it iirc. Lord of all tyria 19:51, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I lied, it's on the article itself. 19:52, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ahh Felix, how could you lie to me :'( I wonder if the innuendo is deliberate, sounds a teeny bit too suggestive for Anet xD-- - (Talk/ ) 19:56, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I didn't even NOTICE the innuendo. It's the fact that ANet is ACTUALLY having Alesia insult herself (she sucks at healing) --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You need to do The Norn Fighting Tournament. --Blackdog 23:23, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Bah, that's HARDLY Alesia insulting herself, that's more likely ripping off the first Healbot comic --Gimmethegepgun 02:46, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Cappo & Thom I noticed that Farrah Cappo finally tracks down Little Thom, and drags him off to a corner in the back. Unfortunately their dialog doesn't get broadcast large like the other henchies. Mujaki 20:48, 27 April 2008 (UTC) : Yeah, but their dialogue does cycle after a while, just like Shadow's conversation with the other henchmen (Which is only broadcast once, then repeated in chat bubbles.) --Glommon 14:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) stubby? no , no category. --◄mendel► 06:34, 29 August 2008 (UTC) since? Since when is this place in GW? I did proph with both my war and my derv, and I never ended up here, but in the norrmal droks town.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:53, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Since April 24th of this year. --◄mendel► 16:01, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, the update was made to make the three campaign endings consistent. I believe if you take your war/dervs back through, they will have the opportunity to get a green item, if you hadn't already discovered that in the last six months. --OBloodyHell 19:59, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Eh? WTF? I did not have this mission in "Normal" (I've done it in HM earlier when some friends did it) -- there were no swords through the map icon and I don't recall having done it before with this character (but it's possible), but I'd assume I'd at least have the one sword if I had done it and gotten credit for it. When I go up to Jalis, he offers me the Talisman, but the only reply is "I'll be on my way", and I don't get one. Is there some way to have gotten the item/talisman without having gotten credit for the quest? If that's so, Jalis' dialogue should change, it's confusing. Is this a bug, a dialogue misfeature, or what? Any ideas would be appreciated. --OBloodyHell 19:56, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Refrence to Kilroy Stonekin's Punchout Extravaganza Anyone notice that Stefan's line about getting drunk and "punching things while shouting his name" is exactly what Kilroy Stonekin does? XD --Joseph Leito 02:17, 14 February 2009 (UTC)